Shingoku no Hibana Ovas
by GhoulishWitchhx
Summary: Los ovas despues de la historia.
1. Ova 1 Parte 1

Capítulo Especial 1: Playa!

Salari …

Me estaban hablando mientras descansaba en la terraza… que fastidio…

_Salari !_

_Me hice la dormida, pero sabía que era un sueño falso y volvió a decirme._

_SALARI !_

_Tomó mis pies y me elevó hacia el cielo, sin duda sabía que había sido Reimu, tenía una fuerza increíble. Mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y descubrí que estaba cayendo hacia la piscina._

_Reimu: DESPIERTA!_

_El agua me hizo amortiguar el gran grito que había hecho mi pequeña, y fastidiosa, hermana._

_Al sacar la cabeza hacia la superficie mis ojos la miraron con gran enojo e hizo que saliera corriendo, escapando de mí._

_Salari: VEN SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO!_

_Reimu: AYÚDAME ZALARI !_

_Zalari se interpuso entre ambas y con las manos nos separaba._

_Zalari: Salari! Qué le hiciste ahora?_

_Salari: AH NO! ESTA MOCOSA ES MUY MENTIROSA! NO SÉ CÓMO SE VOLVIÓ ASÍ!_

_Reimu: Tú me creaste! Pregúntate a ti misma!_

_Al terminar me sacó la lengua detrás de la espalda de Zalari._

_Salari: Mírala! Ahora me hace burlas, Tú podrías verla fácilmente!_

_Zalari: No lo hice, así que discúlpate!_

_Salari: Serás…_

_Desvié mi mirada de la de Reimu y Zalari._

_Salari: Perdón…_

_Reimu: Hehehe!_

_Salió corriendo y ambas quedamos mirándonos._

_Suspiré._

_Salari: Zalari, sabes muy bien que lo hizo._

_Zalari: Si, pero también sé que aún tiene mentalidad de niña._

_Salari: Para la próxima no la mires como una niña, tiene más de 1000 años… además, algún día tiene que crecer._

_Le di la espalda y volví hacia la terraza, me acomodé otra vez en la silla re acomodadora y cerré los ojos._

_No duró mucho cuando volví a sentir que me llamaban, aunque era otra persona._

_Salari…_

_No le di importancia, ya que quería por el momento descansar._

_Salari!_

_Sentía su voz más lejos, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida._

_SALARI DESPIERTA ESTÚPIDA!_

_Eso si lo escuché, me paré de inmediato y abrí los ojos para toparme frente a frente con el rostro de Tomoya._

_Salari: Q-QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESTÚPIDA!?_

_Tomoya: TU NOVIO!_

_Me sorprendí, y al mismo tiempo me sonrojé. Empujé su cuerpo hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas al suelo._

_Salari: NO LO ERES! ASÍ QUE—_

_Se volvió a parar y posó sus labios sobre los míos._

_Al separarnos desvió su mirada y siguió hablando._

_Tomoya: Ya cállate_

_Mi mano derecha se formó en puño y golpeó su rostro, donde cayó a la piscina._

_La escena era esta, yo con la respiración agitada aún con el puño en alto y él en la piscina flotando boca abajo._

_¿?: Valla, valla. Y pensar que ambos se gustan._

_Al girarme me encontré con todos mis amigos mirando lo que había pasado, la mayoría riéndose y otros, como Abure y Keita, celosos._

_La persona que había dicho eso era Tomoka, quién miraba con superioridad y… TOMADO DE LA MANO DE HARUMI!?_

_Me acerqué muy rápida hacía ambos, luego me agaché y miré sus manos juntas._

_Se percataron de lo que hacía, se sonrojaron y se las soltaron._

_Harumi: Q-Qué sucede, Salari?_

_Salari: Hehehe… Así que Tomoka, no que yo te gustaba?_

_Tomoka se sonrojó y agitó sus manos en negación._

_Tomoka: N-N-No era verdad!... bueno, si. Pero cuando supe que… te gustaba Tomoya…_

_Harumi: Además… dijo que yo era linda…_

_Salari: Hoeee! Adoro estas vidas! Aunque…_

_Miré con odio hacia el cuerpo de Tomoya que aún flotaba en la piscina._

_Salari: No me gusta Tomoya._

_Al escuchar eso, Tomoya apareció de un segundo a otro a mi lado, todo mojado._

_Tomoya: Ah no? Aún cuando yo hice todo esto por ti?_

_Salari: Ya no tienes poderes de Shinogumi. Eres un humano normal._

_Tomoya: ENTONCES TE GUSTAN LOS SHINOGUMIS!?_

_Salari: Q-Q-QUÉ!? NO!_

_Todos los demás miraban con diversión la pelea que estábamos formando._

_Kotone: Salari, hemos venido para invitarte._

_Salari: Kotone! Qué sucede?_

_Kotone: Esto… nuestra familia con la de Ryota, sabes que tienen mucho dinero… entonces… queríamos invitarlos a todos a nuestra playa!_

_Cerró los ojos avergonzada y luego todos hicieron gritos de alegría._

_Sonreí y abrió los ojos._

_Sabía que era tiempo de poder relajarme un poco, además, ¿Qué saldría mal?_

_Eran las 13:45 de la tarde, en 15 minutos ya estaría en el auto de Kotone hacia su playa._

_*Flash Back*_

_Kotone: Como son playas privadas pueden llevar lo que quieran. Ah! Salari, tengo que pedirte que uses este bikini…_

_Me entregó un bikini muy delicado, de color rojo y tiras plomas, para combinar con mi pelo y mi ojo._

_Salari: Pero si yo tengo varios—_

_Kotone: Por favor_

_Salari: Está bien._

_Luego sentí un aura maliciosa desde la cabeza de Kotone, aunque al girarme ya no la tenía y sonrió._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_Estaba en la entrada de la casa esperando que me vinieran a buscar, pero ya eran las 14:10 de la tarde y aún no llegaban._

_Hacía mucho calor y me arrepentí de haberme colocado una pollera blanca, porque con el sudor ya se me estaba pegando a la piel._

_Daten: Señora, si no quiere esperar use el FylleyPlus y valla a buscar la playa_

_Salari: Yo sé que viene, Daten_

_Daten: Está bien._

_Esperé 5 minutos más y escuché gritos que venían de la otra parte de la calle._

_Desde la ventana trasera de un auto se veía la cabeza y mano agitando de Abure._

_Abure: SALARI~!_

_Al llegar a la entrada, se bajó un hombre alto, con cabello negro, lentes que con su ropa era obvio que sería un mayordomo._

_Miré por la espalda y descubrí que no era un auto, sino un auto largo que se extendía por lo menos unos 8 metros hacia atrás._

_Kenshin: Mi nombre es Kenshin de la familia Mayuki, es usted la señorita Hitori?_

_Salari: E-Eh? S-Si! Soy Salari Hitori! Mucho gusto!_

_Agaché la cabeza en signo de saludo y la levanté._

_Kenshin: Muy bien, perdone el retraso. Había problemas con uno de nuestros pasajeros._

_Salari: E-Esto… no hay problema_

_SALARI !_

_Sentí los brazos de Reimu por detrás donde me hizo soltar mi bolso y me giraba por los aires._

_Al soltarme se asombró de ver como estaba todo._

_Reimu: A dónde vas?_

_Salari: No te importa_

_Rumi: Reimu~!_

_Reimu: Rumi!_

_Se acercó a la ventana para saludarla y luego miró con aquella mirada que nunca se le podía decir que no._

_Reimu: Por qué no me llevas?_

_Salari: Q-Q-QUÉ!? Yo no… yo…_

_Sin duda alguna esa cara me ganó._

_Salari: Hoee… está bien apúrate y arréglate._

_Reimu saltó lo más alto que pudo hacia la casa y entró por una de las ventanas._

_Kenshin: Señorita Mayuki… está bien que venga otra persona más?_

_Kotone: Por supuesto! Además, ella no podría faltar en este plan._

_Kenshin: Lo dice por el plan entre ellos dos?_

_Kotone: Shhh! No lo digas tan alto, Kenshin!_

_Kenshin: Lo siento_

_Al llegar Reimu subió muy feliz al auto y luego me llegó el turno a mí._

_Entré y me di cuenta de que estaba fresco y que había mucho espacio para donde sentarse. Era como una casa movible._

_Todos estaban felices de que Kotone tuviera la idea de invitarlos a la playa, conversaban y contaban historias durante el viaje, hasta cuando llegamos a una casa._

_Salari: Aún falta alguien?_

_Kotone: Ya verás._

_Al salir Kenshin le hablaba a una persona que estaba parada pero no veía muy bien quién era, hasta que se abrió la puerta y subió._

_Kenshin: El señor Ishido ya está._

_Salari: T-TOMOYA!?_

_Tomoya: POR QUÉ GRITAS AHORA!_

_Salari: Por qué vienes a la playa de Kotone!?_

_Kotone: hahaha… yo lo invité_

_Salari: Q-Q-Qué!?_

_Tomoya: Deberías de sorprenderte tú, no hemos llegado aún y ya estás moja…da…_

_Se sonrojó, y al ver que me miraba en partes de mi cuerpo me tapé con las manos._

_Salari: CÓMO TE ATREVES!_

_Tomoya: YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO! ERES MI NOVIA!_

_Salari: NO LO SOY!_

_Tomoya: TE DIJE QUE SI!_

_Salari: QUE NO! NUNCA LO HE CONFIRMADO!_

_Se acercó para de nuevo juntar sus labios con los míos y se quedó ahí varios segundos._

_Kotone: Kenshin_

_Kenshin: Como diga_

_Apretó un botón y desde el piso se elevó un vidrio y nos separó de todos, dejándonos a ambos solos._

_Tomoya aún seguía con su rostro pegado al mío y se separó cuando observó que nadie más estaba con nosotros._

_Salari: S-Serás…_

_Tomoya: Si me golpeas arruinarás el auto._

_Salari: Cállate!_

_Volvió a besarme, esta vez más corto, pero al separarse lo hizo de nuevo._

_Tomó mis manos y las juntó por detrás de su cuello._

_Tomoya: Eres una idiota_

_Mi enojo se hizo mayor, pero al sentir como habló… tan cariñosamente…_

_Salari: No lo soy_

_Apreté más nuestros rostros, con fuerza para que nunca se separaran._

_Tomoya sonrió entre el beso y se juntó más a mi cuerpo, con sus manos recorriendo mi espalda…_

_Kenshin: Hemos llegado!_

_Ambos abrimos los ojos viendo que el vidrio había desaparecido y todos nos miraban sonrojados._

_Kotone: Hahaha…_

_Nos separamos con las mejillas totalmente rojas y luego se abrió la puerta._

_Salari: Q-QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO? FUERA DEL AUTO!_

_Tomoya: CON MUCHO GUSTO!_

_Tomoya salió primero y luego yo, busqué mi bolso y caminé hacia lo que parecía que era la casa playera de Kotone._

_Ya todos estaban saliendo del auto cuando descubrí que la casa era hecha para un perro…_

_Kotone: Esto… Salari, la casa está ahí_

_Apuntó por detrás de esa casa y ahí estaba, lo que parecía que era un cerro no era más ni menos que una gran mansión como le decían, igual de grande que la mía._

_Abure: Salari~_

_Abure se acercó lo que más pudo y me besó con la gran intensidad que me había besado Tomoya, luego se separó y empujó a Keita para que hiciera lo mismo._

_Salari: C-CÓMO SE LES OCURRE!?_

_Me tapé la boca para el próximo que se me acercara y luego vi que aquellos dos estaban inconscientes en el suelo._

_Tomoya solo lo ignoró, o eso pensaba porque miró de reojo mis manos._

_La playa estaba al lado de la casa de Kotone y fuimos a cambiarnos de inmediato. Los hombres ya habían salido hacia la playa y llegamos mucho rato después._

_Me había puesto aquel bikini que me había prestado Kotone, aunque veía que me apretaba mucho y era vergonzoso mostrarlo, también me puse un sombrero para el sol y una toalla para después de bañarme._

_Hayato: Yuki! Hay una cocina!_

_Hayato se llevó de la mano a Yuki hasta dentro de la casa, se notaba que les gustaba comer juntos._

_Kotone: Mi querido Ryota~_

_Ryota giró para toparse con el busto de Kotone que lo estaba abrazando._

_Ryota: K-Koto…ne…_

_Ryota quedó inconsciente tras no poder respirar._

_Kotone: R-Ryota? Ryota!_

_Estaba tan preocupado por él que trataba de que volviera a respirar dándole respiración boca a boca._

_Cuando por fin recobró la conciencia se sujetó del cuello de Kotone tratando de no caerse porque era obvio, Kotone era mucho más alta que Ryota_

_Tomoka le sacaba fotos a Harumi mientras dormía, y cuando ella se dio cuenta se tapó su pecho para que no se viera._

_Luego le pidió si le podía poner bloqueador solar en la espalda y Tomoka se sonrojó._

_Era chistoso al ver como se ponía nervioso al contacto de la piel de Harumi._

_Por otro lado, Yuta hablaba con Takumi de los misterios que tendrían que descubrir en adelante, ya que eran interesantes los rumores en su escuela._

_Koroko estaba con Fuki en el agua aprendiendo a nadar por Abure y Keita._

_Sabía muy bien que Abure y Keita no estaban enamorados de mí, sino que lo hacían para molestarlas a ellas._

_Rumi y Reimu estaban con flotadores nadando en el agua y tirándosela en la cara._

_Yo estaba tomando una bebida bajo una sombrilla, mirando todas las futuras parejas y amigos que había._

_UN MOMENTO! Me había olvidado de alguien…_

_Tomoya: Y nosotros estamos aquí juntos en la arena…_

_Salari: Tomoya!_

_Tomoya: Ahora qué hice!?_

_Salari: Aléjate de mí!_

_Tomoya: Eso no dijiste cuando me correspondiste— Oye!_

_Me había parado y caminaba en dirección hacia el mar._

_Al entrar sentí una sensación de frescura tan grande que me sumergí por completo, al salir sentí libertad… y no era esa clase de libertad…_

_Salari: M-M-M-MI BIKINI~!!!!!_

_Todos escucharon el grito que había dado y giraron a verme._

_Me tapé lo suficiente y dejé que solo mi cabeza se viera hacia afuera._

_Kotone: Hehehe…_

_En la cara de Kotone se formó una sonrisa malévola, aunque no la pude ver bien._

_Kotone: Kenshin_

_Kenshin: De acuerdo._

_Apretó un botón y comenzaron a haber marejadas en todo el océano. Esto no era parte de Walder el dios del agua…_

_Mi cuerpo fue empujado más hacia el fondo y mi pie sufrió un calambre, supongo que esa bebida debió hacerme efecto…_

_Me estaba ahogando, aunque no podía morir mi cuerpo sufría un daño y no podría seguir en la tierra…_

_Cerré los ojos y no sentí nada más._


	2. Ova 1 Parte 2

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Uno, Dos!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Salari! Me escuchas? Me ves?_

_…_

_…_

_Despierta Idiota!_

_Tosí agua, al escuchar eso._

_Salari: QUIÉN ME DIJO IDIOTA!?_

_Vi como todos gritaban de alegría al escuchar eso, y alguien me abrazaba fuertemente._

_Salari: Porqu—_

_Tomoya: Porque eres mi novia_

_Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza cuando lo dijo, estaba por todos lados en mi mente…_

_Miré hacia abajo y descubrí como estaba abrazándome._

_Estaba con la parte de arriba completamente expuesta y él igual._

_Me abracé más a su pecho para que nadie me viera, aunque tal vez ya lo habían hecho cuando me rescataron del agua._

_Tomoya: Jaja, Elegí muy bien._

_Salari: Q-Qué elegiste?_

_Tomoya: L…_

_Murmuró tan despacio que no lo escuché._

_Salari: Tomoya! No te separes!_

_Estaba separándose y al fijarse porque no quería me apretó mucho más._

_Tomoya se sonrojó al sentir nuestras pieles tocarse, al igual que yo._

_Me tomó en su espalda para luego llevarme hacia la casa._

_Kotone: Kenshin, llévalos a su habitación— A la habitación._

_Kenshin: Hja— Cómo diga._

_Ambos nos fuimos detrás de Kenshin y los demás se quedaron en la playa._

_Salari: Tomoya…_

_Tomoya: Dime_

_Salari: Gracias_

_Sonreí, aunque no pudiera verme igual lo hice, luego cerré los ojos._

_Kenshin: Por aquí_

_Abrí los ojos y entramos a la habitación, era totalmente iluminada, con cortinas blancas y una cama de dos plazas…_

_Ambos: Dos Plazas!?_

_Kenshin: No les molestará? Es que las demás ya están ocupadas y nadie más quiere cambios…_

_Tomoya: No se preocupe._

_Salari: Q-Qué?_

_Tomoya: No pasará nada._

_Kenshin nos dejó adentro con una sonrisa. Me hizo acordarme de Daten._

_Salari: Q-Qué estás pensando!? No dormiré c-c-contigo!_

_Tomoya: Crees que yo si? Hay un sillón cierto? Yo dormiré ahí._

_Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de eso, Tomoya me bajó y no volteó a mirarme._

_Aproveché de buscar una pollera en el armario y me la puse._

_Al darme la vuelta Tomoya estaba sentado en el sillón con sus ojos cerrados._

_Tomoya: Puedo?_

_Salari: E-Eh? S-Si…_

_Abrió los ojos y los fijó en los míos, sentí como mi ojo azul latía, como si tuviera corazón propio._

_Salari: Q-Qué sucede?_

_Desvié mi mirada y me tapé mi cuerpo para que no siguiera mirándome._

_Tomoya: Veo que aún no te das cuenta_

_Salari: De qué?_

_Al tratar de mirarlo otra vez su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros._

_Tomoya: Recuerdas lo que te dije en la playa?_

_Salari: Esto… algo…_

_Tomoya: Cuando te dije que había elegido bien._

_Salari: Eso… no lo escuché muy bien…_

_Me tomó de los hombros y me empujó a la pared._

_Tomoya: Dije…_

_Se acercó más a mi oído._

_Tomoya: Elegí muy bien, La persona de quién me enamoré._

_Dicho esto acercó sus labios buscando los míos y los encontró._

_Su beso era de un tierno sentimiento._

_¿Por qué era yo siempre la que besaban?_

_Luego sentí algo blando en mi espalda._

_Salari: T-Tomoya… Qué haces?_

_Tomoya: Solo quería dormir contigo…_

_Vi su rostro arriba del mío, con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza para no aplastarme._

_Salari: No puedes…_

_Tomoya: Si, y lo haré_

_Salari: No_

_Tomoya: Ya cállate y déjame_

_Se acomodó en mi pecho, pensando que era una almohada…_

_Salari: Serás…_

_Tomoya: Te quiero_

_Dicho esto sus ojos se cerraron._

_Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir eso, o al menos cuando aún es humano._

_Toqué con mi índice su mejilla, y se abrieron sus ojos._

_Mi corazón se aceleró en ese instante, no podía creer que estuviera ahí con él._

_Tomó una sábana y nos tapó._

_Tomoya: Tú no me dirás nada?_

_Salari: E-Eh? Esto… yo…_

_Me sonrojé, porque se separó de mi cuerpo dejando que me sintiera con frío._

_Tomoya: Si no te gusto, puedes decírmelo y nunca más volveré a tocarte._

_Salari: Q-Qué? Yo… Tú…_

_Tomoya: Lo sabía…_

_Comenzó a levantarse, ya había sacado la sábana cuando mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo y tomó la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo._

_Al darme cuenta la solté, estaba sentada con las rodillas juntas, no me sorprendí al hacer eso ya que era lo que quería._

_Tomoya me observó incrédulo, no podía creer que lo hubiera tomado._

_Salari: Quédate… por favor…_

_Sonrió y volvió a ponerse sobre mí. Esta vez no nos tapó con la sábana, solo se acercó más y me besó._

_Esta vez no fue un beso tierno, sino que fue más fuerte y trataba de no separarse de mí._

_Solo nos separamos cuando ya no sentíamos aire._

_Tomoya: L-Lo siento…_

_Su respiración era agitada y sentía como mis labios se hinchaban y se ponían rojos._

_Salari: Serás…_

_Lo tomé del pelo y lo acerqué otra vez._

_Me daba rabia como siempre me robaban a mí los besos y yo no hacía nada, así que esa vez fui yo quién lo hizo._

_Cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, y solo eso hacíamos acostados._

_Tomó las cintas que aún estaban enrolladas en mi cabello y las soltó, dejándolo totalmente esparcido tras mi cabeza._

_Luego tomó mi espalda para acercarlo más a su torso, y nuestros pechos se tocaron, haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos._

_Separó nuestras bocas para dejarme otra vez recostada._

_Tomoya: Yo no… Sé que no debo hacerlo, perdóname._

_Salari: Perdonado_

_Me miró son asombro y luego sonreí._

_Salari: No creo que esto sea una coincidencia_

_Tomoya: Eh?_

_Salari: Lo de mi bikini… la habitación… el auto… todo fue planeado._

_Tomoya: También lo suponía._

_Ambos: Kotone_

_Salimos a toda prisa de la habitación, para luego acercarnos a Kenshin, el cual se sorprendió de vernos._

_Salari: Kenshin, dinos toda la verdad._

_Kenshin: Hja, sabía que no resultaría el plan._

_Tomoya: Qué plan?_

_Kenshin: El plan para juntarlos, La señorita Mayuki vio que peleaban mucho y quiso que se juntaran para que supieran que se querían más._

_Ambos: Q-Queríamos?_

_Kenshin: Hja, aunque veo que en parte funcionó._

_Tomoya: Nosotros no—_

_Salari: lo admitiremos_

_Tomoya: E-Eh?_

_Salari: Para mi, Tomoya es la persona que me acelera el corazón, la cual no puedo dejar de pensar. Pero eso no lo podía saber nadie, aunque a una persona muy cercana se lo había comentado, prometí nunca volverlo a hacer. Porque…_

_Miré de reojo a Tomoya._

_Salari: Me gusta pelear con él._

_Kenshin sonrió, y luego hizo una reverencia para retirarse._

_Salari: Listo, ahora todo solucionado. Vámonos._

_Comencé a caminar_

_Tomoya: Esa es tu forma?_

_Salari: Forma de qué?_

_Tomoya: De declararte_

_Mi cuerpo tuvo una descarga eléctrica al volver a pensarlo, era verdad, me había declarado sin saberlo._

_Tomé mi mano con la otra sobre mi pecho, escuchando el corazón latir muy fuerte._

_Salari: Yo…_

_Tomoya: Esta es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien, y veo que nunca más lo haré con otra persona…_

_Salari: Jaja, que cursi_

_Tomoya: Cursi!? Solo lo digo porque es verdad!_

_Salari: Parece que si era verdad._

_Tomoya: Qué cosa?_

_Salari: Que yo soy tu novia_

_Sentí como se le alteraba el corazón._

_Tomoya: Q-Q-Qué cosas dices… yo lo decía para enojarte_

_Salari: Si no lo crees entonces me iré_

_Comencé a caminar y al igual que yo antes me tomó de la muñeca._

_Tomoya: Buenas noches, Novia_

_Sonreí y me dejó caminar._

_Al llegar a la esquina del pasillo me detuve para hablarle despacio._

_No me iba a escuchar, pero por lo menos tenía que decírselo._

_Salari: Gracias, Novio._


	3. Ova 2

Capítulo Especial 2: El infinito pasado

Quién eres?

Soy Dios

Qué estoy haciendo?

Estás siendo la sucesora a mi cargo

Por qué yo?

Por tu pasado…

*Flash Back*

Salari, una chica de solo 14 años. Qué más podría decir?

Sarari…

Salari: Te dije que no me dijeras así… hoeee ya basta, Souta!

Souta: Sarari, Sarari~

Salari: Hoeee! Te dije que pararas—

Souta colgaba de una rama del árbol que me daba sombra.

Salari: Souta baja ahora, puedes soltarte y caer!

Souta: No, no, no. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

Salari: Eso es porque estoy enferma, sino ya te hubiera bajado a patadas!

Souta: Bien, bien. Ya me bajo.

Al bajarse golpeé suavemente su cabeza para regañarlo.

Souta: A veces pareces más mayor que yo, y eso que tienes 14 años y yo 15

Salari: Eso no es impedimento, las mujeres maduramos antes que los hombres.

Souta. Creí que eras hombre

Salari: Cállate!

Souta: Jaja, está bien, está bien.

Aquel árbol estaba a orillas de un lago y era tan tranquilo ya que nadie iba a ese lugar.

Souta: Dime una cosa

Salari: Cuál?

Souta: Haz besado a alguien alguna vez?

Salari: No y nunca lo haré

Souta: Por qué?

Salari: No me gusta ver a la gente besarse, es incómodo.

Souta: Pero no te has preguntado que se siente?

_Salari: No_

_Souta: Esto… yo tampoco he besado a alguien…_

_Salari: Es que acaso quieres que nos besemos?_

_Souta: E-EH!? N-NO! Yo… no…_

_Salari: Hehehe…_

_Souta: Q-Qué—_

_Me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé, para que no siguiera hablando del tema._

_Al separarnos su rostro se puso tan rojo que le salía vapor desde los oídos._

_Salari: Satisfecho? Ahora ves que no se siente nada._

_Souta: E-Esto.. si…_

_Salari: Mañana nadaremos así que ven preparado._

_Souta: Bañarnos?_

_Me levanté y corrí hasta mi casa, sin antes despedirme con la mano._

_Al entrar por la puerta la cerré y me apoyé con la espalda en ella, pensando._

_Salari: Por qué mi corazón…_

_Me sonrojé y me tiré en la cama que había en ese entonces._

_Al siguiente día era el momento de ir hacia el lago, en esos tiempos había guerra en otros lugares del mundo pero por suerte en donde yo vivía no._

_Llegué al lago y me puse una tela para poder entrar al agua._

_Souta aún no había llegado y tenía tiempo para bañarme y relajarme._

_Mi pelo tan largo lo solté, y se esparció en el agua, me gustaba sentirlo, ya que era lo que más me gustaba de mi._

_Luego de un rato llegó con la cara toda sucia, como siempre._

_Salari: Llegas tarde!_

_Souta: Tenía que darle de comer a las gallinas! No es mi culpa que no trabajes!_

_Se tiró de piquero al lago y sacó su cabeza hacia la superficie._

_Souta: Hace frío~ Sarari…_

_Golpeé otra vez su cabeza._

_Salari: No me digas así._

_Ambos nos reímos, eran divertidos esos días… hasta que pasó…el accidente…_

_SOUTA!!_

_…_

_Souta cayó del árbol._

_Su madre dijo que había sido un accidente, "fue un accidente" decía una y otra vez…_

_Pero no fue así, fue toda mi culpa._

_Souta: Sarari! Mira lo alto he llegado esta vez!_

_Salari: No me digas así! Y baja!_

_Souta: No! Mira tienes que venir! Hay una vista hermosa desde aquí!_

_Negué con __la cabeza, aunque sonreí y me decidí a subir._

_Al llegar hasta donde él estaba me dispuse a ver lo que me había dicho._

_Salari: Hermoso~_

_Souta: Jaja, verdad? Siempre sé que lo que te gusta._

_Me sonrojé, porque era verdad, y porque no sabía que había otra cosa que me gustaba._

_Souta: Tu pelo ha crecido bastante!_

_Me lo tocó y lo enrolló en su cuello, aspirando su aroma._

_Salari: Q-Q-Qué!? No lo toques así! Souta! Suéltalo!_

_Quité mi pelo de su cuello y…_

_Lo último que vi fue su rostro aspirar el olor de mi pelo, aquel pelo que desde ese momento odié._

_FALL*_

_…_

_El funeral era al siguiente día._

_Haircut*_

_Sonaban los cortes de tijeras en una habitación._

_Aquel cabello que me lo había dejado tan largo desde siempre…ya estaba en el suelo._

_El largo ahora estaba por debajo de las orejas._

_Salari: Te odio… te odio…_

_Cada vez lo decía más rápido y más fuerte, pisando el pelo que ya no tenía en mi cabeza._

_Al llegar la hora del funeral, entré para ver el cuerpo de Souta…_

_Salari: Souta… mírame, ahora ya no está lo que hizo que te cayeras… por favor… vuelve…_

_Comencé a derramar lágrimas de mis ojos, y le toqué el pecho, ya frío y sin movimiento._

_Salari: Sabes?… haré del mundo uno diferente, uno donde nadie más muera por accidente… uno donde yo nunca estaré…_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

_Ya hacía una chica de cuerpo de 14 años, en la cama de su ahora mansión, con una lágrima cayendo desde su ojo derecho._


	4. Ova 3

Capítulo Especial 3: Sarari

_Siempre sé lo que te gusta._

Desperté a pocos ratos de haber soñado eso, nunca me había dado cuenta de que ahora soñaba constantemente.

Tomoya: Salari

Salí de mi mundo por un rato, cuando descubrí que Tomoya me miraba desde su asiento en el salón.

Profesor: Señorita Hitori! Dije que leyera su línea.

Estábamos en clase de Idiomas, en ese entonces no sabía en que línea íbamos así que pedí ayuda a Tomoya el cual me respondió con gestos en las manos.

Tomoya: Lí-nea-3-pri-mer-pun-to.

Salari: And hopping birds and rabbits flying, nothing was common at the world upside down…

_Al terminar de leer el profesor solo me dijo que estuviera atenta a clases y que no me distrajera con otra cosa._

_Tomoya: Qué te sucedió? Nunca te había visto no atenta…_

_Salari: Pensaba, eso es todo—_

_Una sombra me pareció ver por delante de nosotros, aunque luego se desvaneció._

_Tomoya: Salari?_

_Salari: Hoee… esto es más difícil de lo que parece, déjame sola._

_Estábamos sentados en una banca, para luego pararme y caminar, pero Tomoya me agarró de la muñeca y me hizo retroceder para caer sentada en sus piernas._

_Tomoya: Dímelo_

_Me sonrojé._

_Haz besado a alguien alguna vez?_

_Mi expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente cuando me pareció ver el rostro de Souta en vez del de Tomoya._

_Salari: Sou…_

_Me callé al ver que Tomoya también se sorprendía._

_Deshice el agarre de la muñeca y levanté mi cuerpo del suyo._

_Salari: Déjame tranquila…_

_Estaba tan entrometido en esto, algunas veces me fastidiaba demasiado._

_Me paseé por todo el instituto tratando de olvidar que había soñado eso._

_Llegué a la escalera para subir al salón cuando sentí que me llamaban…_

_Sarari!_

_Me giré y ahí estaba, parado el cuerpo de Souta en la parte de debajo de la escalera._

_Sonrió y desapareció._

_Mi corazón se aceleró al ver aquello, ¿Habrá sido una ilusión?_

_Al dar un paso hacia aquel lugar mi pie resbaló y caí de cabeza en las escaleras._

_Oía gritos por todo lados, y yo lo único que veía… era sangre._

_Abrí los ojos en una camilla, seguramente en la enfermería._

_Me estaba volviendo estúpida, ya que siempre me pasaban cosas de humanos, y no hacía nada para que no sucedieran._

_Giré al sentir una presencia a mi lado y ahí estaba otra vez, Tomoya._

_Tomoya: Estás extra—_

_Salari: Cállate_

_Tomoya: Q-QUÉ!?_

_Salari: Vete_

_Tomoya: Soy tu novio! Es mi deber preocuparme por ti!_

_Salari: Cállate! Cállate! Cállate~!_

_Lo agarré del cuello de su camisa y lo arrojé a la muralla contraria._

_Hizo un gesto de dolor ya que ahora era humano y ya no shinogumi._

_Tomoya: Oye! Qué te sucede!?_

_Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y miré mis manos, las que estaban temblando._

_Salari: Tomoya… perdóname…_

_Comencé a derramar lágrimas mientras escondía mi cabeza entre mis brazos._

_Lloraba a mares abiertos en ese instante, cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro._

_Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y sentí que me abrazaban…_

_Era Souta._

_Salari: S-Souta…_

_Souta: No me gusta verte llorar…_

_Y desapareció._

_Tomoya veía el lugar en donde había aparecido Souta y luego a mí._

_Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado._

_Tomoya: Salari… es por él que estás así?_

_Lo miré a los ojos y asentí, aún con lágrimas corriendo en mis mejillas._

_Levantó una mano, pensé que me golpearía por ser tan débil y cerré los ojos._

_Pero no sentí ningún golpe, su mano estaba quitando el rastro de tristeza que estaba en mi rostro._

_Tomoya: Si él está aquí es porque quiere decirte algo, o no?_

_Se acercó más a mí e hizo que cayera acostada en la cama._

_Tomoya: Dijo que no le gustaba verte llorar, deberías de sonreír más a menudo…_

_Se acercó más._

_Tomoya: Salari… _

_Sarari…_

_Salari: Souta…_

_Tomoya: Así que ése es su nombre? _

_Asentí._

_Me dio un beso corto, pero al mismo tiempo tierno y se separó._

_Tomoya: SOUTA! APARECE O LO HAGO CON ELLA AQUÍ MISMO!_

_Mi cara se volvió totalmente como tomate, como era posible que dijera eso!_

_Salari: Q-QUE!?_

_Desabotonó la parte de arriba de mi blusa y apretó mis manos con una suya sobre mi cabeza._

_Salari: T-TOMOYA!?_

_Se acercó a mi oído y se detuvo por un momento._

_Tomoya: Esto terminará rápido, te aseguro que llegará ahora._

_Juntó sus labios con los míos pero esta vez fue mucho más largo, como si no me hubiera besado hace años._

_Una ráfaga de viento hizo que nuestros cabellos se desordenaran y una fuerza separó nuestros rostros fuertemente._

_Tomoya: Hehehe…_

_Souta: Sarari…_

_Salari: Hoeee! No me digas así!— EHHHHH!?_

_Apunté la imagen de Souta frente a mí, para luego ver que mi blusa estaba abierta y mi pelo desordenado._

_AHHHH!!!_

_Tomoya se tapó los oídos y Souta se acercó a mi cuerpo y tocó mi cabeza._

_Souta: Te has vuelto mayor, Sarari._

_Salari: E-Eh?_

_Souta: Quería verte para darte un regalo, ya que ese día… no lo pude hacer._

_Salari: R-Regalo…?_

_Tendió la mano y la abrió._

_Comencé a llorar otra vez, pero ya no era de tristeza, era de felicidad._

_El regalo de Souta era un moño para el cabello, el cual llevaba un corazón en una esquina._

_Tomoya solo miraba celoso la escena, pensando en que momento intervenir por si él me hacía otra cosa más._

_Souta se giró para verlo._

_Souta: Prométeme que la cuidarás, aunque la señorita testaruda no quiera._

_Tomoya: P-Protegerla!? Eso… eso…_

_Se sonrojó y me miró._

_Tomoya: Siempre lo he hecho_

_Desvió la mirada y observó a Souta._

_Souta: Gracias…_

_Y ahora desapareció para siempre._

_Salari: No necesito que me protejas._

_Volvió a acercarse otra vez y me tiró hacia atrás, con la espalda en la camilla y él sobre mí._

_Tomoya: Quién dijo que lo haría?_

_Me besó, igual que antes de que llegara Souta._

_Salari: T-Tomo…ya…?_

_Se separó solo para poder recuperar el aire._

_Me sonrojé._

_Tomoya: Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas_

_Volvió a besarme tiernamente, y siguió desabotonando mi camisa._

_Salari: T-Tomoya…_

_Tomoya: …_

_Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ahora ambos éramos los sensibles._

_Salari: P-Por qué estás llorando?_

_Tomoya: No lo sé… tal vez siento que…_

_Sus lágrimas caían en mi cara, haciendo que se avergonzara más al verme bajo él._

_Tomoya: Salari… si no me quieres… entonces…_

_Salari: E-Eh!? C-C-Cómo me preguntas eso!? Y-Yo claro que no quiero esto! S-S-Soy apenas una chica de 13.500 millones de años—_

_Me tapó la boca, sentándose en el borde de la camilla._

_Tomoya: Eres mucho mayor que yo…_

_Apenas escuchaba lo de mi alrededor, solo sentía mi corazón latir._

_Tomoya: Solo aproveché esto porque Souta estaba por aquí, ya no es necesario hacerlo._

_Me destapó y me quedé callada._

_Salari: T-TE APROVECHASTE DE MÍ!?_

_Tomoya: SI! DÍLO MÁS FUERTE!_

_Salari: … Gracias._

_Tomoya: Gracias por qué?—_

_No pudo continuar, porque ya lo estaba abrazando igual a los abrazos de Kotone._

_Salari: Por ser quién eres… por ser la persona de quién estoy enamorada._

_Desde otra parte fuera de la enfermería, se veía la imagen de un joven, que al momento de escuchar aquello, sonrió._

_Pudiste encontrarlo… Salari…_


	5. Ova 4

Capítulo Especial 4: Cumpleaños.

Odio este día, odio los 15 de junio, odio cada año que pasa, Odio mi cumpleaños.

_Todos los niños del mundo esperan que sea su día en que cumplen un año más, para que les lleguen regalos que ellos siempre quisieron. Sin embargo, para mí es un día repugnante, no puedo estar tranquila pensando que cada vez me hago más y más vieja, aunque no lo parezca por fuera, mi mentalidad ya va superando por mucho los 14 años._

_Aproximadamente tengo 13.500 millones de años, pero para ser franca mi edad real es de 13.519 millones, y estoy a punto de cumplir otro más._

_Mis amigos ya han cumplido sus años para que lleguen a tener varios hasta los 15, otros como Rumi llegó a los 11, Kotone y Ryota a los 16 y Takumi a los 13._

_No entiendo la felicidad que tienen de llegar a ser más adulto, yo quisiera que mi cuerpo representara la edad que tengo, aunque no me vería muy bien que digamos._

_Ahora mi cuerpo aún es de una chica de 14, por un día quisiera tener un cuerpo de 15… y un verdadero cumpleaños._

_Salari Onee-chaan~_

_Reimu me abrazaba por detrás mientras estaba caminando, haciendo siempre que me levantara del suelo con su fuerza._

_Reimu: Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_Me deshice del agarre y no la tomé en cuenta, solo seguí caminando._

_Reimu: Salari…?_

_Zalari llegó en el lado contrario hacia mí, sonriendo._

_Zalari: Feliz Cumpleañ—_

_Salari: Cállate_

_Paró en seco en el piso y dejó que pasara por el lado._

_Zalari: Siempre dices lo mismo_

_Salari: Y mejor tú deberías de no hacerlo._

_Al llegar a la entrada de la casa para ir al instituto, faltaba que Daten y Mikuru me dieran las felicidades, y ahí estaban_

_Daten: Buenos días, Señora._

_Mikuru: Buenos días._

_Salari: Buenos días._

_Ambos: Feliz Cumpleaños, y que tenga un buen día._

_Salari: Cállense_

_Sonrieron, porque sabían muy bien que reaccionaría así._

_Salari: Ah, por cierto. ¿No les dijeron nada a mis amigos, verdad?_

_Daten: E-Eh? Claro que no, señora._

_Mikuru: Sabemos que odia este día._

_Salari: Más les vale._

_Cerré la puerta y suspiré. Sabía que lo habían hecho, aunque me dijeran que no._

_Era verano aún, el sol cada vez daba más calor. Podría cerrarlo por un día para refrescarme pero sería muy raro para los humanos._

_Salari: Hoeee… hoy no será muy relajador…._

_Llegué a la escuela, nada era diferente, porque el trío de amigas ya no estaban en la entrada para saludarme, habían cambiado de escuela por sus padres._

_Tomoya me esperaba en el salón para saludarme, aunque fuera ahora un humano, no podía saber que haría, porque Shiori incorporó un escudo contra mí. Qué estúpida._

_Tomoya: Buenos días, Salari._

_Salari: Hmp_

_Desvié su mirada y me senté en el banco para mirar hacia la ventana._

_Tomoya: Qué te sucede? Ahora ni te intereso._

_No le respondí, ya que estaba de mal humor._

_Tomoya: Te queda bien ese moño que te dio Souta._

_En las trenzas que llevaba ahora por delante, una de ellas estaba amarrada con el regalo de Souta. Aún así no me giré a verlo._

_Pero tomó mi mentón bruscamente con su mano e hizo que si lo mirara._

_Salari: Qué quieres?_

_Tomoya: Saludarte_

_Salari: Ya lo hiciste, ahora suéltame._

_Acercó nuestros labios, a pocos milímetros de tocarlos cuando se separó._

_Tomoya: No eres la Salari normal, no estás como siempre._

_Salari: Hmp_

_Volví a mirar hacia afuera. Ese día comenzaba de malas._

_Al terminar la primera clase, al otro horario nos tocaba Deporte, así que sin darme cuenta estaba sacándome la parte de arriba de la pollera, y Tomoya se me abalanzó._

_Tomoya: Estás loca!? Tienes que esperar que salgamos los hombres._

_Salari: Soy Dios, puedo hacer lo que quiera._

_Tomoya: Estás muy distinta hoy, te enfermaste?_

_Golpeé su cuerpo hacia atrás, bajándome la pollera y tomando mis cosas para ir a los camarines, no antes parar para decirle algo._

_Salari: Si tienes derecho para decirme eso, es mejor que no lo vuelva a decir. O si no volverás de donde viniste._

_Y salí del salón._

_Todos se sorprendieron al ver mi reacción que sacaban sus cabezas por la puerta y por las ventanas para ver por donde yo me iba._

_Odio mi cumpleaños._

_Reimu: "Odio mi cumpleaños"_

_Zalari: Se nota, golpeó a su propio novio._

_Gappu: Daten y Mikuru hicieron lo correcto, ya lo saben. Además, Tomoya Ishido aún no lo sabe._

_Zalari: No le has dicho!?_

_Reimu: Gappu~ Deberías de decirle!_

_Gappu: Vayan ustedes, yo tengo otras cosas._

_Zalari: Hoo… vamos Reimu._

_Reimu: Haaaai~!_

_Que estupidez la de Daten y Mikuru de decirles a mis amigos._

_No fui a clases de Deporte, estaba muy enojada para poder hacer algo tan fácil._

_Ring! Ring!_

_El aro comenzó a sonar._

_Salari: Qué._

_Kotone: Qué sucede Salari? Te estábamos esperando a la salida de Deporte pero no estabas ahí._

_Salari: No me importa._

_Corté la comunicación, Kotone siempre era la que hacia ese tipo de fiestas para celebrar los cumpleaños de otros._

_Ring! Ring!_

_Salari: Hoeeee…_

_Harumi: Salari? __Kotone dijo que le cortaste—_

_Apagué el aro, no quería nada con nadie._

_SALARI!_

_No le dí importancia, solo quería irme._

_IDIOTA!_

_Él era el idiota si creía que con eso me iba a voltear._

_Me tomó de los hombros y me hizo girar, para luego besarme con tanta intensidad que solté mi bolso._

_Paff!_

_Sonó una cachetada de mi parte, su cara solo se movió un poco, porque no había sido con mucha fuerza._

_Saqué mis alas, tomé mis cosas y me fui de ahí. Al mirar hacia atrás Tomoya estaba con la cabeza agachada y con sus manos formado en puños._

_Deletreó algo pero no le entendí muy bien._

_Reimu: "Feliz Cumpleaños"_

_Zalari: Lo echó a perder la tonta Salari!_

_Reimu: Hoee!_

_Al llegar a la casa, vi como era diferente._

_Mi cara tenía un tic en el ojo de Tomoya al ver que todos mis amigos estaban en la puerta y un gran letrero que decía: "Felices 13.520!"_

_Salari: Son unos…_

_Corrí hacia el letrero y lo partí en dos._

_Salari: Odio este día! Es que no lo entienden!?_

_Todos pusieron caras tristes, esperaban que me alegraría!?_

_Salari: Odio cada segundo en el 15 de junio que pase! No me gusta seguir cumpliendo años! No me gusta ver como todos los demás crecen y yo no!_

_Salté hacia la ventana de mi habitación y la cerré._

_Junté las cortinas y me senté en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas para no ver ni escuchar nada._

_Toc, toc._

_Salari: Piérdete!_

_Toc, toc._

_Daten: Señora, lo sentimos mucho._

_Arrojé una silla hacia la puerta para que dejara una marca en ella. Hizo que se fueran de ahí._

_Alguien había llegado después de un rato, porque todos le dieron la bienvenida al entrar._

_Toc, toc._

_Salari: Si sigues así Daten te desapareceré!_

_¿?: No soy Daten._

_Salari: Tomoya?_

_Levanté la cabeza, aun sabiendo que estaba por fuera de la habitación._

_Me acerqué a ella y toqué una parte de la puerta, pensando que lo estaba haciendo él también._

_Tomoya: Puedo pasar?_

_Salari: Prefiero que no_

_Tomoya: No lo entiendes?_

_Salari: Qué cosa?_

_Tomoya: Que todos ellos están felices de saber tu edad._

_Salari: Yo no quiero festejar nada._

_Tomoya: Tienes una edad que nadie en el mundo podría llegar a tener, y aún así te ves tan joven—_

_Salari: Por eso es que odio esto!... No me gusta ver como todos crecen, se van haciendo viejos y después se olvidan que algún día morirán y yo seguiré viviendo, que yo soy la que les da la muerte, que yo nunca los acompañaré… que siempre seré una chica con cuerpo de 14…_

_Tomoya: Y crees que eso no lo saben!?_

_Me quedé callada._

_Tomoya: Hasta yo sé que cuando crezca tendré que trabajar, tendré que tener una novia que siempre tendrá el mismo cuerpo, que moriré porque ella me lo destinó así…_

_Salari: Tomoya…_

_Abrí la puerta y me abrazó._

_Tomoya: Que no podré besarla como ahora lo he hecho_

_Me sonrojé, porque sin duda era verdad._

_Salari: Tomo—_

_Tomoya: Aún así sé que ella me seguirá queriendo, porque tendrá la misma mentalidad que siempre tuvo._

_Salari: Tomoya…_

_Cayeron gotas de mis ojos, haciendo que él me las quitara con su mano._

_Tomoya: No me vuelvas a pegar_

_Sonrió._

_Salari: Eres…_

_Lo tomé del cuello y lo besé, me correspondió del mismo modo y no sentí nada más._

_…_

_…_

_Señora? Está ahí?_

_…_

_Mikuru, busca a la señorita Reimu._

_…_

_…_

_Reimu: Haaai~!_

_La puerta cayó hacia adelante por el golpe que había dado Reimu, Daten y Mikuru entraron y quedaron sorprendidos._

_Ambos estábamos durmiendo en la cama abrazados._

_Reimu: Que suerte que están vestidos!_

_Zalari: Shhh! Pueden despertarse…_

_Salieron de la habitación, colocando otra vez la puerta en donde estaba._

_Tomoya: Salari?_

_Salari: Qué quieres ahora?_

_Tomoya: Feliz Cumpleaños_

_Sonreí y lo besé._


	6. Ova 5

Capítulo Especial 5: H-H-H-Hijo!?

_Gappu: Salari, recuerda que día es—_

_Salari: No tengo tiempo Gappu, debo encontrarme con alguien_

_Gappu: Pero…_

_Salí corriendo de la casa, para encontrarme con esa persona._

_Salari: Dónde estará..._

_Estaba en la plaza de Tokio, con un vestido blanco, zapatos y bolso negro._

_CHICA DE PELO LARGO~!_

_Era obvio que después de 5 años, mi pelo tendría que crecer_

_Me giré para ver a ese estúpido que gritaba por detrás._

_Salari: ERES ESTÚPIDO!? NO TIENES QUE GRITAR TAN FUERTE! TOMOYA!_

_Tomoya: Shhh! Gritas demasiado…_

_Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, y me avergoncé, porque tenía razón._

_Tomoya: ahora que yo tengo 20 años, podrías tratarme mejor…_

_Me miró con cara suplicante, pero aún así lo traté igual._

_Salari: Sabes muy bien que soy mayor que tú, más madura y mucho más inteligente._

_Tomoya: Pero solo me ganas por 13.505 años… y aún así soy tu novio o no?_

_Me sonrojé, aquella palabra era, muy vergonzosa._

_Tomoya suspiró, y luego observó mi cabeza._

_Salari: Q-Qué sucede? N-No me mires!_

_Tomoya: Desde hace 6 años que derrotaste a Oyrime… Cuando conociste a Suota, nunca creíste que este sería tu destino?_

_Salari: Yo lo prometí, sabía que lo lograría, ahora vamos._

_Lo agarré de la muñeca y lo arrastré a la primera parte del paseo._

_Una tienda de peluches, peluches normales y corrientes. Por ahí pude divisar un conejo rosa parecido al de Reimu, pero esta vez no tenía venda si no una flor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Tomoya me tocó el hombro y también lo miró._

_Tomoya: Así que te gustan los conejos…_

_Salari: Q-QUÉ!? N-NO!_

_Tomoya: Cállate, yo lo compro._

_Salari: Comprarlo!?_

_Entró a la tienda, y habló con la vendedora, luego apuntó el conejo y a mí._

_La señora sonrió y sacó el conejo. Lo pagó y salió de la tienda con una cara triunfante._

_Tomoya: Ten, aquí está tu peluche._

_Era fastidioso, realmente fastidioso…_

_Salari: No lo quiero._

_Tomoya: Qué dijiste!? Lo quedaste mirando—_

_Salari: SI LO ESTOY MIRANDO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LO QUIERA! Tsk!... Idiota…_

_Tomé el peluche y desvié la mirada._

_Se sorprendió al ver mi reacción pero después se alegró, por observar que había tomado el conejo._

_Salari: De todas maneras… gracias…_

_Tomoya: Jajaja_

_Me tomó de la mano y ahora él me guió hacia el siguiente lugar._

_Todo el día peleamos por las cosas que me compraba, peor al final siempre me las quedaba._

_Al llegar a la casa se me hizo distinto el saludo de Daten._

_Daten: Señora… B-Bienvenida…_

_Salari: Hola, Daten! Vengo…a…_

_Al mirar hacia atrás me di cuenta porqué tan diferente el saludo._

_¿?: Nos deja esperando, Señorita Dios._

_Salari: Sky…_

_¿?: Hmp…_

_Salari: Sun…_

_¿?: Que irresponsable!_

_Salari: Three…_

_Sky: No debería de estar desgastando todos estos minutos, hemos venido por algo muy importante._

_Three: Debes hacer lo último que nadie pudo hacer!_

_Salari: Lo último?_

_Sun suspiró._

_Sun: … Para poder segur siendo un Dios de cuerpo humano debes respetar sus instintos…_

_Sky: La cosa es, que lo que los humanos a esta edad tienen, es una… cómo se dice…_

_Three: Una relación sexu—_

_Sun: Tener un hijo._

_Salari: Quée!??_

_Sky: Puede ser con cualquier humano, a menos que no quieras volver a tener cuerpo y tengas que desintegrarte para no ser materia._

_Salari: P-Pero… Y-Yo… Hoeee! Gappu!_

_Gappu apareció de repente por detrás de ellos._

_Gappu: Lo siento, Salari. Pero en la mañana te lo iba a decir pero no quisiste escuchar._

_Salari: Entonces… Hoeeee! No quiero tener un hijo~!_

_Three: Si no quieres volverás a tu forma normal! Y talvez no puedas ver a tierra nunca más! Qué divertido!_

_Three se parece mucho en al forma de ser a Disgrace, por eso puedo tratarla igual._

_Salari: Three… ten cuidado con tu expresión, podrías provocar una guerra…_

_Three: Nosotras las plantas ganaríamos!, ya que tenemos la ayuda de nuestra Diosa Flora!_

_Salari: Eres tan insistente…_

_Sky: Ya basta de peleas. Ahora te daremos un plazo de 3 días para que lo decidas, y como la historia de la Cenicienta te dejaremos hasta las doce de la madrugada. Si pasas de las doce, tu cuerpo volverá a ser como antes._

_Salari: No puedo tener un hijo en 3 días! Es completamente imposible!_

_Sun: Tú eres la Diosa todopoderosa, puedes lograr cualquier milagro._

_Salari: P-Pero! Uno no puede encontrar con quién—_

_Ahogué un grito, ya que en ese mismo instante la imagen de Tomota pasó por mis ojos._

_Me dio un dolor en el ojo celeste, y tuve que tapármelo con una mano._

_Three: Hehehe… Así que ya tienes pensado con quién estar…_

_Me sonrojé, Sun lo notó y se acercó a mi rostro._

_Sun: Es aquel humano que antes no era humano, que era uno del creador copia._

_Mi sonrojo no podía más y salía humo de mi cabeza, luego me alejé de él y me giré para no verlos._

_Gappu: Salari… Por favor, nosotros también somos formas humanas por ti. Si el creador vuelve a su forma, los Shinogumis no tendrán con quién existir…_

_Salari: Q-Qué..?_

_Gappu: Deberías de saberlo muy bien, ya que tu sabes mucho más que nosotros…_

_Salari: No pensaba que este día pasaría, por eso lo bloqueé de mi mente…_

_Sky: Ya sabes, si no quieres perder a todos, entonces acepta nuestra propuesta—_

_Salari: La acepto_

_Todos sonrieron._

_Three: Hehehe, entonces en 3 días nos veremos!_

_Se despidió con la mano y el trío desapareció._

_Caí sentada en el suelo, sosteniéndome con las manos._

_Salari: Un hijo…_

_Al siguiente día comenzaba el trato, no quería aceptarla pero como Dios, para poder vigilar a mis amigos y a los que podrían hacerles mal, tenía que decir que si._

_Toc, toc._

_Salari: Déjame descansar…_

_Toc, toc._

_Salari: Daten, si quieres seguir viviendo te advierto que dejes de golpear._

_…_

_Toc, toc._

_Me levanté enojada, y caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación con el puño listo para golpearlo._

_Abrí la puerta diciendo._

_Salari: Te lo advertí—_

_Tomoka: Hola!_

_Mi puño paró por un instante y luego volvió a su curso y lo golpeó en la cara._

_Salari: DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN DESCANSAR!_

_Harumi: T-Tomoka!_

_Salari: Hola, Harumi_

_Soltó a Tomoka y se dispuso a saludarme._

_Harumi: Buenos días, Salari!_

_Tomoka: Harumi…_

_Al girar a verlo tenía lágrimas en su rostro, con una cara que no me impresionó, pero si a Harumi._

_Se hincó y le tomó la mano._

_Harumi: Lo siento, Estás bien?_

_Tomoka: No me dejes sin atención…_

_Harumi: De acuerdo, Te quiero!_

_Tomoka sonrió triunfante y se levantó decidido._

_Tomoka: Solo veníamos a ver como estabas! Ya que hoy no llegaste a clases!_

_Salari: Já! Tú, preocupándote por mi?_

_Tomoka: Quieres pelea?_

_Salari: Vete a otro lado._

_Les cerré la puerta sin mirarlos. Por lo menos ese sería el recuerdo de ellos._

_Toc, toc._

_Salari: Si eres otro de mis amigos no me importa, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer._

_Toc, toc._

_Salari: No responderé si ven a otra persona desaparecer mientras viene a mi casa._

_Toc, Toc._

_Salari: Hoeee! Solo quiero descansar!_

_Al igual que antes me dirigí hacia la puerta, esta vez sin el puño._

_La abrí y unos labios me besaron al hacerlo._

_Con el impulso en que se adelantó para besarme, ambos caímos al suelo._

_Al separarme de él, unos ojos celestes me observaban fijamente._

_Salari: Por qué viniste, Tomoya?_

_Tomoya: Esto… porque… uno, no fuiste a clases. Dos, soy tu novio. Y tres, es raro que no te responsabilices por lo de ayer._

_Salari: Lo de ayer?_

_Tomoya: Ya sabes…_

_Apuntó hacia mi estómago, con la cara sonrojada._

_Pensé que lo sabía, así que me tapé esa parte._

_Salari: C-Cómo lo sabes!?_

_Tomoya: Por que yo lo hice!_

_Salari: Q-QUÉ!?_

_Tomoya: Te compré esa pollera, deberías de agradecerme…_

_Mi cara se puso de piedra, mientras él empezaba a quitármela._

_Salari: Q-QUÉ HACES!?_

_Detuve lo que estaba haciendo, y me miró con una sonrisa._

_Tomoya: Si no la quieres entonces devuélvemela, además…_

_Pasó sus manos por debajo y las posó a pocos centímetros de mis partes._

_Tomoya: …Sabes que tengo 20 años… podría fácilmente dejarme llevar…_

_Sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda y me separé rápidamente de él._

_Salari: N-NO TE ACERQUES! Y-Yo… s-soy mucho más mayor…_

_Tomoya: Pero tu cuerpo es de una de más o menos 14, con varias partes que van creciendo normales… No deberías de quejarte_

_Me miró los ojos, y mi sonrojo aumentó._

_Salari: P-Pero…_

_Tomoya: No te preocupes! Sabes que no puedo obligarte, podrías matarme, cierto?_

_Salari: Y-Yo…_

_Pensé en lo que me habían dicho ayer los 3 semi-dioses que me propusieron hacerlo._

_Tomoya: Hehehe…_

_Salí de mis pensamientos para ver que Tomoya reía ante mi expresión._

_Tomoya: No me has dicho que no quieres_

_Me sonrojé nuevamente._

_Salari: E-EH!?_

_Se acercó de nuevo, traté de levantarme pero al momento de estar a su altura me apoyó contra la pared._

_Tomoya: Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas!_

_Salari: Q-Qué…?_

_Me abrazó, y pude sentir su pecho chocando con el mío._

_Tomoya: Yo no voy a obligarte…_

_Salari: Tomoya…_

_Tomoya: Te quiero, Salari_

_Mi corazón se aceleró, como si realmente quisiera salirse de mi cuerpo._

_Me separé de él y tomé sus manos, las acerqué a mis pechos y su expresión se volvió de sorpresa._

_Sonreí._

_Salari: Soy la única que debería decir eso._

_Sonrió también._

_Era el tercer día, las 23:50 p.m., faltaban 10 minutos para poder ver mi futuro cambiar._

_Sky: Bueno, hemos llegado antes para saber que hiciste._

_Salari: No lo sabrán hasta que lleguen…_

_Sun: Hmp_

_Three: Lleguen?_

_Todos mis amigos llegaron por detrás de mí, porque yo los había llamado._

_Kotone: Salari, Qué sucede?_

_Salari: No se preocupen, después de las doce de la madrugada cambiará mi futuro. Como ven, soy un cuerpo humano de 20 años aproximadamente, y como todo ser humano necesita tener un propósito en la vida. Formar una familia._

_Todos se sorprendieron de lo último._

_Salari: Ellos, me dijeron que si… no tenía hijos…_

_Me sonrojé al decir eso._

_Salari: No podría seguir teniendo la forma humana. Y después de las doce, yo volvería a ser un espacio sin lugar._

_Dieron gritos ahogados algunos, otros solo se asombraron._

_Salari: Como no quería hacerlo, y más aún, no tenía no quién…_

_Abure: Yo lo haré~! Salari~!_

_Kuroko: No la puedes obligar._

_Tomoka: Por eso nos cerraste la puerta…_

_Sonreí, faltaban 3 minutos._

_Daten y Mikuru solo sonreían sin que nadie los viera._

_Faltaban 2 minutos y una figura corría hacia nosotros._

_Salari: Por fin llegas! Eres tan fastidioso algunas veces…_

_Tomoya: Já! No me perdería esto por nada del mundo!_

_Se giraron a observarlo enojados, pensando en que debería de estar triste, pero al contrario, estaba normal._

_Sky: Bueno, Salari. En 50 segundos…_

_Levanté una mano con solo dos dedos levantados, luego a los 10 segundos saludé con ellos._

_Eran las doce de la madrugada, y todos soltaron algunas que otras lágrimas. Pero luego sus rostros fueron aún más de sorpresa._

_Mi cuerpo aún seguía ahí, y Sky me giró bruscamente._

_Sky: Porqué no te has vuelto normal?_

_Sun: Ja…_

_Three: A menos…_

_Three apartó a Sky del medio y me tocó el estómago._

_Three: Hehehe…_

_Me sonrojé y le aparté la mano._

_Salari: Soy Dios, no puedes hacer nada contra eso._

_Miró de reojo a Tomoya y luego todos gritaron de alegría y felicitaban a Tomoya._

_Salari: No podía dejarlos así como así, cierto?_

_Tomoya me abrazó por el hombro y les sonrió a todos en general._

_Tomoya: Ella me obligó_

_Salari: N-NO ES CIERTO! Y-Yo… solo…Hoee!—_

_Sus manos me tocaron al igual como yo le había dejado, pero esta vez las movía._

_Tomoya: Yo soy el único que puede ser novio de ella._

_Mi sonrojo no era de vergüenza, si no de furia._

_Salari: Bueno, pueden irse a sus casas._

_Harumi: Salari?_

_Salari: Qué sucede?_

_Harumi: Aún está en la piscina?_

_Salari: No te preocupes, no puede morir tan fácilmente._

_Harumi observaba por la ventana hacia fuera, ya que un cuerpo inmóvil estaba flotando boca abajo en el agua._


End file.
